


Supercorp oneshots

by Lexaisdaddy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaisdaddy/pseuds/Lexaisdaddy
Summary: Basically one shots that I think about
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Angst // broken promise

"Lena..." the woman spoke. The brunette refused to turn around and face her. "Lena I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Kara said, crossing her arms in the doorway to Lena's balcony. The night sky created a dull light on the dark blue colour of Kara's suit.

"I don't want to speak to you." Lena spat. "You betrayed me!" Lena whispered, tears threatening to break from her eyes. Kara stayed standing her were she was, her chest feeling puffy. "Lena you know I'd never want that to happen!" The blonde argued.

"But it did" Lena said, standing up and slamming her hand on her desk. The brunette slowly turned her head to Kara. "You let me trust you. Let me open up to you about everything in my life and you never told me this." Lena yelled. "I didn't want to damage your reputation-!" "Oh fuck my reputation! Do you think I care if my reputation is damaged. I'd rather you tell me the truth! I can't even look at you... _supergirl._ " Lena mocked

Kara's tears began to spill. "I-I'm sorry" she studdered. "But you can't sit there and tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing I did. Dont tell me that you wouldn't have kept a secret to prevent yourself from damaging my reputation" Kara argued back. Lena scoffed. "You don't understand how I feel...and you may never" Lena glared at that the blonde. Her heart beginning to shatter even more.

The two woman stood in silence. Kara didn't know what to do. This wasn't the response she hoped she would get. She stared around the office.

Kara's eyes caught something familiar on the woman's sleek desk. Kara smiled dimly and walked forward, reaching her hands out, she picked up the planner. "You still have it." Kara said. Lena looked to her and ripped the planner out of her hands. "Yes" she spat. "I still use it." The brunette said, flipping through the pages

Kara stared at the page, smiling to herself at every Wednesday. Lena had wrote 'lunch with Kara' with a heart on every Wednesday. "I miss our lunches," Kara sighed. Lena sank her gorgeous green eyes into Karas deep blue ones. "So do i" the brunette sighed, looking away. She placed the planner down. "When are you going to leave?" She asked, sitting in her chair. 

"Remember when we first met?" Kara asked. Lena groaned but nodded. "I had never met someone like you before." Kara sighed, staring at a framed picture of the two women together. "What are you trying to say Kara?" Lena spat.

The blonde turned around. "Dammit Lena I'm trying to be sincere and you are being selfish and self indulged." Kara spat, turning around from the bookshelf to stare at the brunette. "I'm being selfish?" Lena scoffed "you waited a _year_ and a half to tell me your supergirl!" Lena argued. "Don't." Kara warned, holding up a finger to shush her. "You were so infatuated and so friendly to Kara, I couldn't tell you that I'll was Supergirl because you hated supergirl but loved Kara." The blonde yelled. "Oh-" Lena laughed "I never said I _loved_ you." Lena said with hand quotes. Kara rolled her eyes. "Your so full of yourself." Lena spat, crossing her arms, she leaned against the front of her desk, staring at the blonde.

Lena watched the blonde in the silence that followed. Lena shook her head and coxked her brow. "Hello?" She asked with sarcasm. Kara sighed, a sudden softness overwhelming her. "I love you, Lena." 

Lena's lips parted at Kara's truth. "What?' She mumbled. Kara marched over to the brunette, grabbing the woman's hips, she pulled Lena against herself, attaching their lips. Lena's eyes stayed open for a moment, before she gave in, and kissed her back.


	2. Domestic // goodmorning

Kara chuckled quietly to herself as she stood in the doorway to her bedroom. She had woken up early to the sound of a robbery. When she came back, she caught Lena at an adorable time. 

The brunette was in a white laced bralett and blue and white striped pajama shorts. Her hair has loosely tossed over her shoulder. She had tied the old prototype of Karas cape around her neck, dancing to herself in the mirror.

Kara couldn't believe this was her girlfriend. 

The Cape swayed in the morning sun as Lena twirled. At one point, she began to run in circles as the cape would fly around behind her.

Kara laughed a little louder, Lena stopped and made eye contact with her in the mirror, the smile on her face replaced by a mortified expression. Her ees wide and her mouth agape.

Kara walked forward and fell to the bed laughing. Lena blushed with embarrassment and unclipped the cape from her neck. 

"Awe babe" Kara wheezed between laughs. Lena sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed. "Don't be embarrassed." Kara said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around the woman, then resting her head on track brunettes shoulders.

"Stop it" Lena giggled as Kara kissed her neck and shoulder. "Fine" Kara said in a sarcastic tone. "Get dressed, we are going to brunch with Alex and her new girlfriend" Kara whispered. Lena groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes" Kara whispered kissing the brunette on the cheek, she stood up and changed into her regular attire quickly. 

"If only I could get dressed as quick as you." Lena joked, walking behind the curtain, she pulled up a pair of black jeans and a thin green blouse.

"Beautiful" Kara whispered, pecking her on the lips. Lena grabbed Karas hand and they walked outside in the beautiful sunny weather. Lena smiled at their looks, their hands squeezed tightly together. 

Kara bit her lip and stared at her girlfriend, wishing these feelings would never leave


	3. Death/resurrection  // miss me

The blinding lights of the DEO filled Karas vision as she opened her eyes. 

"Kara!" Alex yelled, rushing beside the blonde. "Alex?" Kara mumbled. "You drained your powers, you'll be fine" Alex explained, helping the blonde sit up. "Alex, your hair.." Kara grabbed the woman's hair. "Kara, you were out for four months" Alex says, guilt reflecting in her eyes. "Alex what's wrong?" Kara said cautiously. "Well," Alex began with a sigh.

"After your argument with Lena, you flew to Fort Roz in anger and burned the remains, knocking yourself unconscious. We almost lost you. But, there's something you need to see."

Kara followed Alex out into the main quarters. "Kara, good to see your awake." J'onn said. "Uh huh, Alex what is it?" Kara asked. Her brunette sister looked to J'onn, nodding her head.

"Lena has been working a little too close with Lex. We think, to spite you." J'onn explained. The large TV in front of them projected muliple muted videos of Lena's evil campaign. "That's not like her." Kara mumbled to herself. "We know. We are worried" Alex says. "Winn, playback that last clip" Kara demanded.

As Winn rewinded the clip, the four watched as Lenas eyes portrayed a small, neon blue ring around the iris, only lasting for half a mili-second. 

"Oh my god" Alex whispered. She turned to see her sister already gone.

Kara ran up the stairs of L-corp as fast as she could. "Come in" Lenas voice was cold and strange. Kara walked in. The bruentte stayed lookin looking out her window, not bothering to turn around. "Uh, Lena-" "get out of my office, Supergirl" Lena said mockingly.

"Turn around" the blonde demanded, stepping closer to the brunettes desk. "Supergirl leave-" "Look at me." Kara reached and grabbed Lena, pulling her uncomfortably close, Kara stared at her eyes. 

The small ring flashed very quickly. "What're you doing?" Lena asked flustered, her cheeks tinting pink. Kara seen how close they were, but didn't care. "Do it again." Kara demanded, louder this time. Lena face rested into her usual angry, upset, stoic expression 

The neon blue ring appeared and stayed around her iris. "You caught me." A male voice said. Kara stepped away from Lena, watching her stay still, her expression not even changing. She stayed blank. Not even her body changed. She was limp. 

Kara turned around and saw another had joined them in the room. "Lex" Kara cursed. "Supergirl" he said mockingly. "What did you do with Lena?" Kara asked, angry pulsing through her veins and tears threatening to overflow. "What do you mean, she's right there" Lex said, nodding to Lena limp body.

Kara stepped forward and pointed behind her at the brunette. Tears made her eyes glassy and her voice was hoarse as she yelled. "That is not Lena!"

Lex shrugged.

"Her soul may not be there, but it's her." Lex answered. "Her _soul?_ " Kara asked. Lex shrugged again. "A perfect replica of her body, just programmed differently." Le explained, walking towards the brunette. "Promgrammed?" 

"You see, my sister could not get over your betrayal. She couldn't do one thing without thinking about what you would do. What you were doing. If you knew what we had planned. It was annoying. So I re-programmed her." "Where is Lena. The real Lena?" Kara yelled, grabbing Lex by the collar of his shirt, pinning him agains the wall of Lenas office, breaking her TV in bed inbeded in the wall. Lex only laughed..

"You don't have any idea of where she might be?" Alex asked, standing outside the DEO cell. Lex sat there, looking bored as ever. "No" Kara shook her head, crossing her arms. "What about when you saved her the first time?" Alex asked. "From her mother?" 

Karas mind raced. "Lex's old hideout!" Kara mumbled. Alex looked at her. "She must be there." The two woman marched out of the room, and being joined by J'onn and a small team, they stormed the warehouse.

Kara heard a machine whirring. She held up her hand and everyone was silenced. Kara put her head to the rough pavement below her. "There's something under here" she said, punching the cement.

The floor caved in and dropped into a large lab. There were chemicals boiling and machines whirring. There was also a faint sound of bubbles.

Kara kicked down one a stray door. A white tube sitting vertical, had a glass door. Green liquid filled the inside. Kara ran closer to the glass. Lenas face appeared inside, small wires attached to her head, lead to a machine in the corner. It monitored her brain activity. "Alex" Kara yelled.

Alex ran in and examined everything. "He is keeping her just barely alive." She explained. "So this robot has her intelligence and memories." Alex explained as Winn typed furiously on the computer. 

Kara srated at Lenas face. Kara began to cry. Lena looked peaceful. Her eyes closed and her mouth flat. As if there was no problem in the world. Kara put her head against the plastic. "Lena. Wake up. Please." She whispered, but the bruentte didn't hear her.

"I can drain the liquid and open the hatch but.." Winn said, still staring at the screen. "But?" Alex says. "She has barely any nutrients in her veins. Barely any blood. Her heart is beating at the lowest it can to keep her alive. Her heart will beat faster, causing blood clots, she will die." Winn explained "no" Kara mumbled. "No no no" she dhook her head against the glass. "No. This is my fault. I will fix this." She cursed, turning around, she wiped her tears. "Get J'onn. Now." Winn ran to get him. "Why?" Alex asked.

"Give her my blood."

Kara sat on a flat table in front the white chamber. "Will this work?" J'onn asked. "If we can inject Lena with a small portion of supergirls blood while she is in there, she will have a steady heart beat when we drain it. She will live." Winn said. J'onn nodded his head and took the needle. "This will hurt." He said to Kara. The blonde had a cut piece of a metal pole in her mouth. She nodded her head as J'onn dug tell needle throught her arm. Kara bit down in pain, warping the metal bar harshly. 

"Quickly" Winn said, Kara stared at the ceiling, taking the metal bar out of her motu sge laid breathlessly as Alex bandaged her. "I feel so bad" Kara confided. "It was all my fault. I cant- damnit. Alex, I-" Kara said, staring at her sister breathlessly as the bright light deterred her vision. Alex looked to her sister. "What?" 

"I love her"

"Kara!" Winn shouted. The blonde sat up and looked over, watching the liquid drain, Lena slowly began to fall limp. Kara ripped the hatch open and catches the brunette before she hit the floor. 

Kara sat with Lenas head on her lap, she began to sob and play with the woman's dark hair. It somehow looked even better wet. 

"Let's leave" J'onn said, whispering to the others. The three of them left the two woman.

"Please Lena" Kara sobbed, tears dripping into the brunettes hair. "Wake up." She said with a hoarse tone. "I'm sorry please. Lena wake up! I miss you. I need you! I can't do this alone." Kara panicked. 

The blonde leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Lenas forehead. "I love you. I can't loose you" she whispered against the brunettes skin. But she stayed there. 

Kara began to sob loudly as Lena didn't wake up. "I'm sorry for never telling you I was supergirl and I'm so so sorry for betraying you Lena I never meant to. I was stupid and selfish and only thought of myself. I am so, so, so sorry that I did this Lena please wake up" Kara sniffles her tears back, staring at the woman's limp face.

Kara ripped the patches holding the wires from the brunettes temples. She sighed, staring at the woman. 

Suddenly her ears began to ring and a loud beating sound filled her ears. She cringed at the loudness. When she opened her eyes, Lenas face was less pale. And after another moment, Lenas eyes shot open and she breathed in a deep breath of air. She Shot up quickly and looked around, beginning to shake from the coldness of her wet clothes. "Kara?" She whispered, turning around to see the blonde woman, her suit wet. And her face red. 

Kara began to cry again. "Oh my god" she chanted over and over. She pulled Lena to her, drying her with her body heat. "I thought you were dead!" Kara whispered. Lena wrapped her arms around Karas warm body and dug her face into the blondes shoulder. 

Alex J'onn and Winn rushed in, catching the women in a special moment. They were whispering to each other. 

"Lena!" Alex exclaimed. The two women pulled from their hug, staring at the three. They stood up.

Lenas black, skin-tight flannel suit was already dried, and so was Kara.

Lena sat on a medical bed, a IV attached to her arm, Alex monitered her health on the monitor. "Your brain activity and blood level is becoming steady again." Alex explained. Lena nodded. "What do you remember?" J'onn asked. Lena stared at him. 

"I remember, watching Kara fly away, then, nothing. I was knocked out. Then, I remember watching my brother fill the tank as a almost perfect replica of me followed him around. His last words to me were that I was stupid for loving a super." Lena explained, staring at her thumbs. "Winn, go get Kara." Alex said. Both him and J'onn left. Soon Alex as well. 

"Lena!" Kara shouted, speeding towards her, she wrapped her arms around the woman. Lena squeezed as tight as she could. "Oh I l-" Kara studded. She pulled away from the hug. "I thought you were gone for good"

"Kara I had a dream" Lena said. Kara stared at the brunette. "Yes?" "I woke up beside you everytime, and I fell asleep beside you every time." Lena whispered. Staring at the woman's lips. 

Kara pressed their lips together, cupping the woman's face. Lena did the same, kissing her back passionatly. "Be my girlfriend?" Lena whispered against Karas lips. "Yes" she responded.

"Lena?" Alex asked, scaring the two girls. "Yes?" She asked. "Your brother wants to see you"


	4. Smut-ish // bite down

"Lena!" Kara said with a smile. The brunette looked up from her laptop. "Oh hello kara" she greeted, ttying to ignore the intense heat coming from between her thighs. Lena cursed herself that the lying woman in front of her made her feel these things.

Lena had always had this tingly sensation whenever she was around the kryptonian, even before she found out Kara was Supergirl. She just felt such a pull towards her. It made her stomach churn. She hated herself for loving a betraying, backstabbing, lying bitch.

But her warm smile drew the brunette from her thoughts. "What brings you here today?" Lena smirks, watching the blonde get flustered at her suave expression. 

"I, I thought you might want to get lunch?" Kara asked. Lena bit her lip and a half-smile. "Of course." 

Kara opened the door to her apartment, allowing Lena to wall in first. The apartment soon filled with the smell of greasy, fast food.

"I hope you don't mind eating here." Kara said, taking two burgers and fries out of the bag. "Oh no, it's alright " Lena smiled, looking around the blondes apartment. "It'a gorgeous" Lena commented, staring at a picture on her counter. She smiled.

"You kept the photo of us?" Lena asked. The blonde turned around and smiled. "Yes." She said. The picture was the two woman at Lenas party a few weeks ago. 

Lena remembered how soft Karas back felt through her open backed dress. Lenas arm was wrapped around Kara in that photo. "Kara there's, " Lena began, sighing. "There's something you must know." She paused. 

"What is it?" Kara asked, oblivious to Lena blushing face. "Kara I-" Lena said, beginning to twiddle her thumps, she stepped around the island, she took a deep breath in. "Kara I like you, a lot." Lena confessed, her cheeks and the tips of her ears burning hot. She stayed looking at the floor.

"Lena I know" 

"What, how?" Lena looked up quickly, staring into her eyes. Her brows tense and her lips pursed. "I sorta read a notebook on your desk." Kara smirked. Lena scoffed. "Oh you asshole!" Lena laughed. For a moment the awkward tension was gone. 

"I'll uh, I think I'll leave" Lena said grabbing her bag. "Why?" Kara asked. "It's just, I made it awkward." Lena laughed, raising her hands up in awkward hand motions.

"It's not awkward." Kara said. "Oh you don't understand, Kara." Lena bit her lip. "Kara," she began, holding the woman's soft hands. "I can't even get through the day without finding something to remind me of you. I just.." "Lena I know what it means to like someone, I'm not _that_ alien" Kara joked, pulling her hands away to sit her drink. Lena immediately missed Karas touch. 

She stepped forward, kissing Kara when she pulled away from her water bottle

Lena pulled away and bit her lip. "Sorry-" Kara cut her off by kissing her again, pushing her backwards until she hit the wall. Lena gasped at Karas strength.

Lena wrapped her arms around the blondes neck as Kara deepened the kiss. The blonde slid her tongue across her bottom lip, requesting entrance. 

Lena let her in and a whole wave of emotions flooded her. Kara kept one hand on her cheek, letting her other hand roam the brunettes body.

Lena stifled a moan as Karas hand ran over the woman's thighs. Kara took this as a signal and picked the woman up. Lena pulled away from the kiss and laughed as Kara carried her to the bed. The kissing resumed and Lena kicked off her heals, climbing onto of Kara. 

The blonde pulled her glasses off and untyed her hair, rolling Lena over, they resumed the kiss and Kara began to unbutton Lena shirt.

Pulling it down to where it was tucked into her skirt, Kara kissed down her body, pulling the woman's bra back and pickin weird shapes around her nipples. When the blonde pulled herself back up to resume the kiss, Lena sat herself up on her elbows. "Why are you doing this?" She mumbled. "Because I like you to" Kara whispered, bitng her lip aND resuming the kiss.

Lenas hand traveled down Karas body, taking the woman's shirt off as she did. 

When she reached the woman's skirt, she reached her hand in. Kara moaned into the kiss and bit the brunettes lip.

Lena let herself be consumed by Karas moans and hands. Finally receiving satisfaction 


	5. Angst // a talk.

Lena opened her eyes from sleep to a blurry figure standing on her office balcony. She had fallen asleep on her sofa- more like a love seat, again. She rubbed her eyes an stood up, brushing wrinkles from her dress. 

She opened the balcony door. "What do you want" she spat. The blonde woman infront of hwe sighed. "If your coming to try and get me to forgive you, it won't work-" "lena" Kara said. This time when she said the brunettes voice, her stomach didn't flutter. Lena a swallowed her spit and crossed her arms. "I didn't come here for that." The blonde explained, reaching her hands up, she brushed past Lena, walking into her office.

"Then what are you doing here?" Lena asked with a scoff, turning around go stare at her.

"I'm here to tell you that now, your on your own. If something comes up that involves you, I _will_ treat you how everyone else will. I won't stand up for you anymore." Kara crossed her arms. Lena rolled her eyes. "Okay?" Lena asked.

"You can either stop working with lex, and be treated like the innocent woman you are, or.." Kara trailed off with a sigh. She shrugged and Lena cokes an eyebrow in curiosity. "Be treated like the villian you aren't." There was a pause before Lena spoke. 

"Your just trying to scare me into forgiving you." Lena scoffed. Karas mouth went agape and her eyes widened. "Are you serious right now?" Kara scoffed. "Lena. I understand that you have trust issues but you need to grow up and actually think of what is actually good for national city. I know you just want to do good but Lena, honestly, your being really stupid. And if this is how you have always been, if you working with lex was planned throughout our entire friendship and beyond, then I have more a reason to distrust you." Kara spat. Lena pursed her lips and shifted her weight, clearing seeing the truth unfold.

"Lena," Kara began, stepping forward and grabbing Lenas hands. "You're good. I especially would know, but your being so bad and untrustworthy and..." Kara sighed. "And idiotic" Kara walked to the balcony. Lena followed her outside.

"You need to grow up." Kara said, tears in her eyes. "Your being stupid and a child and-" Kara bit back her bite, resisting the tears. "I miss you." Kara confessed. 

So much feelings had hit Lena so hard she couldn't speak, only left with breaths. 

"I miss our lunches and I miss you at game night. I miss playing 'hot or not' at the bar." Kara smiled through the painful tears and laughed a little at the memories. Lena began to cry aswell. 

"But your too stubborn to get over the fact that I hid my identity from you." Kara suddenly turned cold. "Kara-" Lena spoke, however the word didn't come out as a word. Only a bare whisper. 

"You always say how upset you are and how your trust issues are bad but you never have ever asked me about how I felt." Kara spat. "I was convinced in the beginning that you would be targeted if found out you were friends with Supergirl. Another part of me thought that you be skeptical of me and just think I just hung out with you to keep an eye on you as if you were your brother. And another part-" Kara cut herself off. She whipped the tears before they met her cheeks. 

"I thought that this would happen." Her voice croaked "that you would think I'm untrustworthy and I was so, so scared of losing you Lena. I wanted to tell you every single day!" Kara began to shout. Lenaheld her face in her hands to hide her tears 

"Lena I do trust you and I do care about you even after all of this and it hurts me so deeply that I'm seeing you act like this. Why? To spite me? That's childish." Kara spat.

Lena began to sob loudly and Kara quickly came down from her fuming high. "Oh my god" she gasped and ran over to hold lena.

Lena collapsed into Karas arms and cried against her suit. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry im sorry" Lena whispered over and over in her ear. 

"It's okay" Kara said. "I'm sorry to"

Kara pulled Lena off her and held the side of her face in her hand. She tucked the brunettes hair behind her ears,

Kara smiled and so did Lena. And soon they were up. Karas hand quickly went from the brunettes face to her waist and pulled her into the air. Lena let out a laugh as Kara hovered. 

Kara stared at Lena with curious eyes. Lena pushed herself against the kryptonian and attached their lips in a fit of passion. She went to pull away, feeling embarrassed, but a Kara held her face. Kissing her back.


	6. Stoned // soar the sky with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: this chapter was written while Im high so it's kinda shut.

Kara giggled as she coughed loosely. Lena grinned as she took the pipe out of the blondes hands. Kara pouted. "No I wasn't done" Lena rolled her eyes. "You take forever to pack a bowl." Kara shook her head at that statement. 

Kara watched as Lena took the lighter to the bowl and began to burn the weed. The brunette sucked in, then again, then she exhaled. Kara stared at her. "Woah" she laughed. Lena coughed a little bit. "Here, I told you that being a luthor has benifits. " Lena said, passing the pipe to try blonde. Kara squeamished a little and grabbed it. 

Lena giggled and watched her best friend and love interest as she smoked even more in a hit than herself.

"Damn Kara, don't tell me this is your first time" Lena joked. Kara laughed as she coughed. She nodded and smirked. "So-reey" Kara giggled. The two women sat on the floor behind Lenas desk. Lena gasped and nudged the blonde. Kara laughed.

Lena then proceeded to demonstrate and teach Kara how to smoke pot out of a pipe. 

Lena blushed as she wrapped her arms around Kara, mimicking her arms. She bit her lip and complyed. 

They stayed wrapped like this until the pipe smoked empty. Lena saw how fried Kara was. She giggled as Kara laid beside her on the ground. "Let's go home" Lena said, standing unbalanced. "You should fly us " Lena said with excitment. "Are you sure?" Kara said. Lena scoffed. "Your apartment building is a few blocks away. But mine is right above us. Fly us to the roof." 

Kara smiled and nodded, not feeling hit by the weed. "Kara," Lena said as they began their acsend to the roof of Lcorp. 

Kara smiled and landed them on the roof. "I like you." The brunette said. The blonde smiled back and cheerfully hummed. "I like you to. Does that make us even more best friends?" "No- Kara.," lena cut herself off, grabbing Kara by the sweater she pulled her into a kiss. Kara pulled away and smiled. "I like you to." Lena smiled into the kiss and bit her lip.


	7. No. You aren't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm dropping the old title format cause I'd what it's falls under tbh. Okay enjoy the fic

The doors to the DEO opened and Lena walked inside. Her face flush with anger. She had tense brows and frowned lips. She marched down to the center area, quietly loading her kryptonite revolver. She was finally going to end what hurt her.

"Lena! What a pleasent surprise!" Kara smiled, dressed in her tacky super girl suit. Without stopping, Lena pushed Winn away from the circular table as she pulled the krypronite gun out and held it to Karas face. The blondes veins turning neon green. 

"Oh my god Lena!" Alex shouted. "No one move" Lena shouted. "Or Kara here dies early." her expression not changed. Her long trenchcoat was black with lack of light. She scanned the room with her eyes. Watching as everyone, including j'onn and Alex, stand still. In terror. "I only want to kill one of you" she spat, turning her head back to Kara. 

"You betrayed me." Lena spat. "I trusted you. But then...you are something else." Lena scoffed. "Lena please-don't do this!" Kara panicked. Lena smirked. "Oh what, youre going to give me a speech? Well guess what Ms Kara Danvers, I. Don't. Care." Lena threatened, cocking the revolver. 

"You treated me like you treated my mother!" Lena spat. "You threw me in that cell and you watched me try to tell you that you were wrong. I had the truth and you brushed it off as if it was a quick get out of jail free card!" 

"Lena youre not like your mother!" Kara yelled. Lena only scoffed. "Here it is." She rolled her eyes "c'mon. Give me a speech. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now!" Lena shouted, pushing the barrel against Karas head, making her weaker.

"No seriously Lena-!" Kara said, clearly straining from the pain. "I ran DNA tests on your blood. You don't have any of your mother's DNA. your mother isn't your mother!" Kara yelled. Lena straightened up. "What?" She asked. 

"Your DNA, Lena!" Kara said, standing up straight against the pain. "You aren't your mother's daughter! Alex show her!" 

Alex typed furiously and ononscreen showed two DNA samples. They had no similarities. Lena gasped. "I-" she studdered.

The brunette lowered her gun slowly, staring at the DNA samples. 

"Lena. See?" Kara said, slowly stepping forward.

The brunette quickly pulled her gun up. Pointing it at the woman's head. "Your still on the wire." Lena spat. Kara raised her hands. "I know. Put the gun down." Lena lowered it again, staring at Kara with suspicious eyes

Kara smiled and hugged the woman faster than the blonde can see. "Stop" Lena demanded. Pushing kara off her. "Or I will drop a kryptonite bomb on national city." Lena joked, but she said with such seriousness, no one laughed. And she was only partly joking.

"Don't mess up." Lena cursed. She backed out of the DEO, staring at Kara.


End file.
